Shadowpaw
Shadowpaw, one of the few of his kind to have escaped Felwood uncorrupted, is a mysterious Furbolg who has recently joined the night elves in hunting down demons in the region. With no land left to call home, Shadowpaw fights ferociously against the satyr and minor demons of Felwood, even his own brethren. Appearance Hulking and fierce, Shadowpaw resembles other Furbolgs in appearance. Instead of a light brown or white fur, Shadowpaw's fur has turned from gray to black. Whether or not this is completely normal or has been affected environmentally, Shadowpaw had undergo a complete change in color. He is of average height for a Furbolg, scaling 7 to 8 feet and 3 feet in width. Although it is normal for Furbolgs to exceed this by the year and continue to grow, Shadowpaw's growth has stunted and left him as he would have been several years ago instead of growing taller, bigger, and faster. Personality Like all Furbolgs, Shadowpaw is wearily of other races. Having coming in contact with few night elves, Shadowpaw remains skeptical of outside races. Shadowpaw does not enjoy company, or, atleast, he no longer does. A serious transformation of personality and appearance has left Shadowpaw a shade of what he once was. No longer does he show happiness or joy, but a brooding hate for anything that causes him strife or has damaged him. This includes the satyr and all things demonic, which, naturally, Shadowpaw vigorously, and with a passion, despise. Background Early Background Born into the Deadwood Tribe of today's Felwood, Shadowpaw was raised as an early shaman and communed with the elements and his tribe's spirits. As a young Furbolg, Shadowpaw showed to have a glowing affinity for his shamanistic powers, including being able to speak to nature and create powerful potions from herbs and berries. Shadowpaw became an important figure in the tribe's social order. As the tribe's high shaman, Shadowpaw's wisdom was invaluable to his community as he proved to be an examplar spiritual leader and role model. Third War With the coming of the Burning Legion during the Third War, the Furbolg gradually fell into taint and corruption. Their beloved forests became demonic and sick by the Legion's influence, and, soon, with their homes the many of the Furbolg were corrupted. Many tribes were influenced by the demon's fel magic and were turned insane and mad by taint. Shadowpaw's tribe, the Deadwood, became increasingly hostile due to their greater love of the forests and their spiritual connection to them. For this reason, the Deadwood were one of the first to be afflicted by the Legion's corruption, causing Shadowpaw's tribe to become ravaged by the demon's influence. Shadowpaw had no choice but to flee as his people became crazed and started to attack everything in sight. He fled south to Ashenvale where he would live in solitude, his mind greatly affected by the traumatic experience. Recent Background Emerging out of the darkness of Ashenvale, Shadowpaw had become a weary and tired creature with little compassion or love for the forests like he once did long ago. He became bitter, frantic, and skeptical of others. When rumor of a group of night elves, worgen, and draenei, planning to rid the demonic taint from Felwood reached Shadowpaw he quickly grabbed his bow and club to seek them out. Today, Shadowpaw shows a loathing hatred for the demons that desecrated his home and his people, escpecially the satyr. He has joined the "Hunt for the Forgotten" to avenge his people and his home. Loss of Shaman Powers Shadowpaw was an examplar shaman, a Furbolg who communed with nature and the forests around him. Yet, when Shadowpaw fled his village to Ashenvale he mysteriously loss control of his shamanistic powers. Perhaps it was the influence of fel magic which affected him to lose his abilities. No longer is Shadowpaw a shaman, and nor does he rely on the earth to provide like he once did. Instead, Shadowpaw grasps his bow in one hand and his club in the other, his trust no longer in the world around him but in himself. Corrupted? It is likely that Shadowpaw is indeed corrupted, or atleast slightly infused by fel magic. It could explain why his fur color had changed from a light gray to a dark black. Slight influence by the demon's blight could explain his severe moodiness and bitterness, along with the loss of his shamanistic powers and ability to commune with nature. Quotes *Scratches butt* "The only good satyr, is a dead satyr." "I find your lack of faith amusing." "Damn satyrs!" Category:Furbolg Category:Felwood Category:Back story Category:Shaman Category:Warrior Category:Independent Category:Hunt for the Forgotten